¿Que misión debo cumplir?
by Julita1124
Summary: "-¿Matarlo? ¿por que hacerlo?, ordenes, solo eso. esta no es mi mayor preocupación, es que aquella bella silueta aguamarina me guarde rencor por hacerlo... quisiera protegerla y estar con ella...pero...¿cual de las dos misiones... debo cumplir?"-MikuxLen-
1. Mi mision

_**HOLA! VENGO A ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC, JEJEE ESTE SE ME ACABO DE OCURRIR: D, espero que les guste tanto como a mí la idea, si me tardo en el otro fic mucho…. Ténganme paciencia el estudio está muy duro T-T, pero no les dejare el fic tirado no señor**_

_**Bueno…un poco paranoica... Ahora si el fic**_

LEN POV

La nieve... a ser verdad no esperaba que callera tan pronto, aun no llegamos a nuestro destino y ya empezó a nevar, esta será una noche muy dura para nosotros.

Para empezar pertenezco al ejército de la dinastía Qin , la más grande dinastía de china, somos el ejercito de aquella dinastía, pero no solo estamos para librar batallas, mas veces son solo para atacar aldeas y quedarnos con el territorio para nuestro Emperador y Señor al cual no le podíamos fallar, pero más que atacar y devastar aldeas, lo que hacíamos era formar estrategias para ganar aquellas tierras, no es que me divierta ver a gente de aldeas vecinas morir, solo que eran ordenes, no se me permitía fallar.

Esta vez se nos pidió atacar una aldea muy pequeña, situada muy al oeste de la región, pero aun que era muy pequeña, era una de las más importantes en toda china, pero aun así nuestro Señor tenía dificultades con el Emperador de aquella pequeña aldea, pero para facilitar las cosas, nuestro plan es escabullirnos en la aldea y luego matarlo, después, quedarnos con su territorio.

-Len, que haces ahí, el general te está buscando- Me decía Rin, mi hermana, aun que fuese mujer, era algo ruda, por eso la dejaron entrar al ejercito, pero digamos que yo era su elemento más fuerte, no es por alardear, solo que suelo hablar mucho con el General_ (líder del ejercito si no entienden)_y no cualquiera podía hablar con él, bueno debo acudir de inmediato, me salí de mis pensamientos para mirar a mi hermana y asentirle, me era raro que paráramos, por lo general íbamos directamente a la aldea a escabullirnos, pero esta vez paramos…me pregunto por que me llamo el general, ya habían montado la tienda y todo.

-Kagamine, pasa- me dijo para entrar a la tienda

-¿Me llamaba?

-Sí, te preguntaras por que paramos de repente- la verdad es que si lo hacía- Mira cambiamos el plan, la verdad es que la aldea es pequeña, por eso solo trajimos solo 75 soldados, contándonos, pero lo que no tuvimos en cuenta es que es una de las aldeas más importantes, por eso la seguridad estará más fuerte de lo que nunca imaginamos, ya mandamos un espía y nos aviso que habían por lo mínimo 10 guardianes por puerta, para 47 puertas que tiene la aldea.

- Por eso la estrategia fracasa, al ser minoría- dije de inmediato

-Exacto, por eso mandamos un telegrama a la Dinastía Qin pidiendo que sean enviados la fracción de soldados que tenemos ahora, multiplicado claro por 7

-Entiendo, pero… ¿eso en que me incumbe a mi?

-A eso iba, la verdad, es que mientras llegan los soldados, no nos podemos quedar con las manos cruzadas- hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba y me miraba- aprovecharemos el hecho de que a la aldea entra mucha gente a conocer, y mandaremos a tres soldados para hacer de espías, para se hospeden allí, además nos contaran cosas de la aldea que podemos aprovechar a nuestro favor, además, nos harán el favor, de adelantar una parte del plan, después de varios dias de haber pasado allí, la otra parte del plan es… que exterminaran de una vez al emperador de la aldea, eliminaran a Ichiro Hatsune.

-¿Y quiere que yo sea uno de esos espías?- dije satisfactoriamente, la verdad me enviaban a misiones no tan importantes, pero esto será divertido

-Evidentemente, Pero contigo mandare a 2 mas como ya dije, digamos que serian, Matsuda y Shion- ah, esto no podía ser, Matsuda estaba bien, era un soldado dedicado, algo joven, pero aun así era entregado a su deber, pero Shion, era un tipo desesperante, se quedo traumado desde que lo dejo su primera pareja, pero ahora no lo tiene que recordar, cada maldita vez, el tipo enserio desespera hasta a una piedra, pero igualmente no era algo que yo decidiera, a regañadientes acepte y me retire.

Cuando Salí me encontré con los otros dos, quienes me miraban fijamente

-Hola Len, si oyes la buenas nuevas, iremos juntos hacia la aldea que atacaremos- decía Shion muy feliz, pero por que será que …- de pronto hayan chicas bonitas, quien sabe, hasta quizás atractivas, o me muero de ganas por conocer una, quien dice que tienen que morir todas, hasta me puedo llevar una a la aldea y casarme y tener 7 hijos para después…- Shion solo habla tonterías, con razón tan feliz, igualmente, si se casa, no sentiría felicidad por él, sentiría una lástima total por la pobre mujer.

-Sí, claro Shion- seguía hablando y hablando de un futuro con su esposa, ni siquiera a conocido a una mujer y ya pienso eso, esas son tonterías, yo no pienso igual que él, esas son puras pérdidas de tiempo, lo veía hablar y hablar, cuando Matsuda me susurro algo.

-Señor Kagamine, ¿le puedo llamar así?, creo que es mejor ir a empacar y dejarlo fantasear solo- Matsuda era muy respetuoso, y me admiraba mucho, eso era increíble, pero decía la verdad, no le veo ganas de seguir escuchando a Kaito, nos fuimos a empacar, mi hermana me dijo un millón de consejos para escabullirse y no llamar la atención, y que me cuidara mucho era algunas veces fastidiosa, pero igual me quería, empacamos todo para salir en la mañana, pero asome la vista fuera de mi tienda y veía a Kaito aun hablando solo… que extraño era.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-.

Ya en la mañana, tres caballos nos esperaban afuera, no podíamos cargar las espadas a simple vista, por que osino no nos dejan entrar, las ocultamos en el equipamiento, y si preguntaban, pues nos aficionábamos a ellas y ya _(me los imagino de pinta samurái y Len con el pelo de Gapuko xD), _al montarnos en los caballos nos dispusimos a partir, no tardamos mucho en encontrar un sendero que nos llevaría a la aldea, pensé que la calma y la tranquilidad era absoluta hasta que

-¿Que tipo de chicas habrá en esa aldea?- tenía que hablar Shion- ojala que sean muy hermosas, por que si hay más de una me llevo a todas si es posible, o mejor hago un concurso donde tengan que- Bla bla bla, Shion si desespera, pero siempre que Matsuda lo escucha se pone a reír, el es una persona muy alegre y responsable, que buena persona- ¿No lo crees Len?

-Eh?, Creer que cosa- no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto

-Que si encuentras alguna chicha bonita te quedaras con ella?, yo me quedare con dos o tres, mientras más mejor decía mi…

-¡Shion ya basta!, además no vinimos a la aldea para contraer compromiso, venimos a eliminar a su Emperador.

-Que aguafiestas eres Lenni- me dijo Kaito, para que Matsuda soltara una risita

-¿Perdón?

-eh? Que pasa _Lenni- _lo dijo más empalagosamente

-¡Tu Kaito serás un…!

-Miren muchachos veo la aldea- dijo Matsuda, deteniéndome de casi tirarme encima de Kaito- No, es tan pequeña después de todo- dijo, era verdad, a distancia se veía muy grande, era casi como un circulo de muros de ladrillo, dentro del muchas pequeñas casas, con un palacio muy grande a un extremo, y eso que estábamos aun lejos para verla grande- Bueno, no importa, vamos- dijo Matsuda para luego dejarnos y salir galopando con el caballo, si que tiene energía.

Llegando a una de las puertas de la aldea, era extremada mente enorme aquella puerta, no dejaba ver nada del interior por que estaba cerrada, vimos dos guardias al costado de la puerta y otros más dispersos alrededor, si eran bastantes.

-¿Que desean?

-venimos a por mí futura espo... ¡Hay Len!- casi decía Kaito, pero lo pise con fuerza para que no terminara

-Solo venimos a visitar su aldea, ¿es tiempo de que vengan muchos turistas no es así?

-si, así es pero también lo es de guerras, igualmente… no veo que tres hombres vayan a hacer mucho, Adelante- dijo para que los otros dos hombres abrieras las puertas, dejando ver el interior, se veía gente, mucha gente, al igual que casas, negocios, animales, vaya si que era una de las aldeas más importantes, pasamos los tres con nuestros caballos, no llamábamos mucho la atención, ya que se divisaba mucho las personas corriendo, niños jugando y demás, además a lo lejos se podía ver el palacio, era muy alto y grande, pero se veía muy lejos, la aldea no es tan pequeña como parece, nos fuimos por una pequeña calle donde ya el gentío no era tanto.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que?- decía Matsuda

-creo que, lo normal es que busquemos posada, o donde quedarnos

-Si buena idea- dijo Kaito- hagan eso ustedes, Yo iré a conseguir Pareja.

-No!, espera, Kaito- dije pero lo perdí de vista

-Ve a buscarlo Len, mientras yo busco posada por esta calle

-Gracias Matsuda- dije para salir corriendo, no veía a Kaito, se metió por donde había mucha gente, no lo divisaba, hasta que vi unos cabellos algo azules, que resaltaban en la multitud, pero se veían algo… verdes, debe ser el efecto del sol, pero igualmente, veía que traía una capucha, Kaito no traía una capucha… a no importa tengo que traerlo, se metió a otra pequeña calle, donde no había casi gente, ahora si te tengo Kaito.

-Kaito, no te puedes distraer así, no ves que dañas nue…stro…- le cogí del hombro para hablarle pero, al voltearle y verle la cara, no era él, más bien era una mujer, la capucha se le cayó dejándola ver totalmente, tenía una hermoso cabello Turquesa, el cual lo tenía muy largo y lo recogía en dos coletas, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, inocentes y muy grandes, y traía un hermoso Kimono rosa que le sentaba muy bien, era muy bonita, pero de inmediato cambio su cara de confusión a susto, me tapo la boca de inmediato, y me puso contra una pared, no había nadie que nos viera, pero igualmente me estaba asustando, que manos tan delicadas tenia y olían muy bien… pero en que estoy pensando, está loca que me quiere hacer.

-Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero por favor te pido que- decía muy rápido para entenderla, que voz tan bonita tiene, me alcance a quitar sus manos de mi boca.

-¿de que me hablas?

-¿Que?, tu no sabes quién soy

-eh?... debería

-Pues… la verdad no… olvida lo que te dije y lo siento por… hacerte eso- me decía mientras se reía, que sonrisa tan bonita- eh? Te pasa algo, estas todo rojo

-mmm no, no nada, la verdad no- decía ocultando mi cara, ella se volvió a reír, pero que me pasaba

-Acaso… ¿eres un visitante?- dijo algo interesada, pero se volvió a colocar la capucha, pero igualmente podía verle el rostro

-eh… digamos que sí, pero solo vine por unos dias- dije para que ella me volviera a mirar atentamente, nos seguíamos mirando sin decirnos nada, no era incomodo, solo que me gustaba ver sus ojos…era muy…

-Hola Lenni- dijo Kaito para correr a saludarme- Oh, veo que seguiste mi consejo, pero… no crees que llevarla a un callejón es algo salvaje para el primer intento- dijo Kaito para hacer que me pusiera muy rojo, ella solo se rio- creo que no me he presentado, soy Kaito Shion , a tu servicio preciosa- dijo para besarle la mano ella se colocaba roja, se veía muy bonita – y dime Lenni, cuando se casan?

-De que hablas Kaito estás loco- dije ocultándome, estaba ardiendo

-Ah? Así que no piensas salir con ella, pues déjame decirte preciosa, que Kaito está aquí para ti- decía para ella reírse otra vez, Kaito eres un estúpido.

-Es-este yo… mejor me voy- dijo para luego mirarme fijamente a mi- Un placer- y se retiro, pero por que la capucha, que no quería que la reconocieran, pero aun así era hermosa.

-oh! Vaya picaron, igualmente, si tu no la quieres yo si, digamos que ser una de mis esposas, es definitivamente hermosa- decía Kaito para mirarme pícaramente, el estaba loco, luego nos fuimos a encontrar con Matsuda, ya había escogido una posada, no era el mejor, pero aun así era bueno, mañana recopilaríamos información para enviarlo a él general. Pero igualmente me pregunto, por que se escondería tal chica.

_**Chan chaan chaaaaan**_

_**Hola, si este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, si no les gusta pues no lo sigo haciendo y ya, pero ojala les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes: D**_

_**BUENO avisos, iré haciendo esta y la otra que tengo, además, les digo que tengo otro fic en mente, pero eso será después…bueno se cuidan, dejen Reviews, así sea que no hayan iniciado sección: 3**_


	2. Un pasado Carmesí I

**Capítulo II**

**Un pasado carmesí**

-La guardia del palacio es muy notoria- coloco su dedo en los labios tratando de recordar-En la mañana pasaron varias guardias en la puerta principal, y eran conformadas por tres soldados

-Entonces supones que es mejor infiltrarnos en la noche Matsuda

-No lo creo, en la noche se aumenta la guardia

-Ya veo…- dijo el rubio decepcionado, tratando de distraerse, noto que Kaito no participaba en la conversación y se encontraba en el pie de un árbol muy pensativo – ¡Shion!, ¿que piensas al respecto?- Kaito lo miro seriamente y le respondió.

-Sinceramente Len, yo pienso que…-El rubio no lo podía creer, finalmente Kaito acepto seriamente esta misión, Kaito pauso un momento para asegurarse de lo que diría será lo correcto, se relamió los labios para continuar, mientras que Len y Matsuda lo miraban atentamente-…siempre fueron mejores las morenas Len!

-¡¿Que?!-el rubio se exalto ante tal respuesta, pero Matsuda ya se lo esperaba

-Si Len, sé que es difícil creerlo pero pensándolo mejor, las morenas son muy lindas y en algunas veces tienen mejor cuerpo, pero si a ti te gustan las que tienen pálida piel, no te culpo- este se volteo a seguir pensando, mientras que Len le ardían las mejillas y Matsuda se reía ante tal acontecimiento.

-¡A eso no me refiero!- se acercó a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Kaito-¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?!

-Veras Len, cuando nos separamos a buscar información sobre el palacio, me puse a pensar, que en la dinastía Qin somos mayoría hombres, así que envés de matarlas, nos llevamos a las mujeres de esta gran aldea ¿No es una idea genial Lenny?-Matsuda rio

El rubio no decía ni una palabra, estaba serio, a el castaño le sorprendió este acto, de repente empezó a caminar hacia los arboles, no se le divisaban los ojos, observaba uno árbol grueso, con tallos que salían a todas direcciones, iguales de gruesos que las raíces, uno de esos tallos se acercaba a la altura de el rubio, este lo toco.

-Así que Shion…- dijo lenta y sombríamente- como es que…- se rio por lo bajo, allí, con una fuerza impresionante, arranco esa rama gruesa, con una mano la sostuvo firmemente y con la otra la tocaba con la yema de los dedos, volteo hacia Kaito lentamente, aun con la rama, firmemente empuñada-como es que eso tiene algo…- se acerco hasta estar enfrente del, se veía su rostro, estaba con una sonrisa fría y sanguinaria que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera- !¿Como eso tiene algo que ver?¡

-L-Len yo- tartamudeaba Kaito y Matsuda pendiente, sabía que Len era uno de los más fuertes en el ejército, Kaito tenía que elegir bien sus palabras si no quería resultar herido, Kaito le sonrió en todo su esplendor a el rubio- Lenny no sabía que me prestabas tanta atención, pues es muy obvio, tiene que ver con las chicas morenas y pálidas, por que me pregunto de cuales le gustaran mas al emperador- el rubio y el castaño callaron- dicen que a las mujeres pertenecientes a la realeza suelen ser pálidas pero quien sepa que a el emperador le gusten morenas- Matsuda se pego en la cabeza, Kaito era hombre muerto, no se podía poner peor de lo que estaba- Además… si las llevamos todas, tendrías más de cinco esposas, y las que quieras Lenny- se puso peor

Un viento paso por aquel lugar, haciendo que esas palabras fueran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, Matsuda observaba atentamente a Len, el cual estaba quieto, sosteniendo aquella rama gruesa con una facilidad impresionante, sin vérsele la cara, mientras Kaito seguía sonriendo. De repente el rubio sonrió macabramente, seguido de esto la mano que sostenía dicha rama, se notaba tanta tensión que hacia sobresalir las venas, y cayeron al suelo pedazos de aquel tallo, Kaito noto esto

-No te enojes, Si tú quieres más de cinco pues aprovecha que hay muchas, aun que serias un pequeño pervertido Lenny, que arias con más de cinco mujeres- los ojos de Len se tornaron rojos, y con una increíble fuerza abalanzo el gigantesco pedazo de madera donde estaba sentado Kaito, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y se recostó sobre el árbol, Len tumbo aquel árbol de un golpe, Kaito ya estaba sentado detrás suyo, el volvía a abalanzar ese tallo, pero Kaito se movía ágilmente.

Se volvió una lucha muy entretenida, donde Matsuda sería el único que la disfrutaría, Kaito tranquilo y ágil, lo que hacía enojar más a Len, y en el rubio era lo que pensaba Matsuda, aun que todavía se enojaba muy fácil, era muy diferente cuando lo conoció, frio, alejado, no se relacionaba con nadie, solo le decía un par de palabras a su hermana si era necesario. Lo recordaba perfectamente, su primer día en el ejercito, era conocido como el novato, todos haciendo que se sintiera cómodo y se acostumbrara a lo duro que es el ejercito, sin embargo, un día pasando por las tiendas de almacenamiento, iba tan rápido como podía, el general le había pedido un informe de los suministros, pero al distraerse con algo choco con otra persona.

-_Disculpe, no me fije a don…-_esa mirada fría lo consumió completamente, lo miraba con desprecio y algo de impaciencia.

-_Que no sabes hacer nada bien, Estorbo-_el rubio paso de él, bruscamente y siguió su camino, esas palabras, lo marcaron, lo hicieron sentir que no hacía nada bien, pero más que todo sintió curiosidad por saber quién era aquel sombrío muchacho, pregunto a todo el que pudo pero o muchos no sabían y solo le aconsejaban alejarse de él, o otros tenían prohibido hablar de él, recurrió al general el único que sabía de cada uno, pero cuando le pregunto simplemente para decirle "_No creo que sea de su incumbencia joven Matsuda_" . pero no fue su último recurso, aun quedaba la amable y abierta Rin que a diferencia de su hermano, era más alegre, había conversado un par de veces con ella, así que se dirigió a donde ella, quien siempre se encontraba sola en la zona de entrenamiento.

_-¡Rin!- le saludo desde lejos- veo que sigues practicando_

_-Sí, ser la única mujer aquí no es fácil, y dime ¿te han tratado todos bien?, te juro que el que no lo haga le daré una paliza- y si lo decía así era, en el ejercito antes de su llegada se tenía el rumor, que hubo una época en la que Rin fue más fuerte que Len y todos le temieron desde entonces._

_-Pues en realidad-me choque con uno, que fue muy frio conmigo-desperté curiosidad en ella. -Tal vez me podrías decir quién es él._

_-¿Como era?-decía mientras seguía practicando con un muñeco de madera_

_-Pues era rubio y muy parecido a ti- paró en seco-era muy frio y tenia ojos azules y eras más alto que yo-su cara se cubrió._

_-E-es mi hermano, el… es así, es mejor que no te le acerques- dijo para marcharse _

_-¿Y tu sabes por que es así?- paro de caminar._

_-…se lo he dicho a todos, por que siguen preguntando…-se dejo ver el rostro que casi era tan frio como el del rubio-No te metas en lo que no te importa._

Desde ese día, no hablo con ella, pero siguió mostrando curiosidad por el, pero una noche que Len volvió de una misión, totalmente cambiado, vino más alegre y abierto con todos, pero aun conservaba ese aire de tristeza y misterio. En eso pensaba Matsuda mientras veía como Len tratando de aplastar a Kaito como una mosca, era su momento de intervenir, _"pero esperen…Kaito, el tiene muchos más años en el ejercito que Len, tal vez sabe un poco más"_ pensó el castaño que se a tratar de quitarle a Len lo que tenía en las manos.

* * *

Ya horas después de aquel suceso, los tres se encontraban viendo más de cerca la aldea, tratando de planear una gran estrategia para llevar a cabo su cometido, en una de las casas, vieron salir a un niño que se dirigía a jugar al bazar, tenia gastado el kimono, y andaba descalzo, de repente salió su madre, Len observo atentamente

-Pero que haces Amida, no puedes ir así- se veía simple y humilde, ya con los años encima

-¿Pero por que mami?- Decía en un puchero inflando sus cachetes

-Te lastimaras los pies, vamos yo te coloco las sandalias- se las coloco suave y delicadamente, con todo el amor que podía brindar una madre- ya esta, ve a divertirte

-¡Sí!, prepara algo delicioso para comer-el rubio se sobre salto al oír esto, y la madre solo asintió mientras sonreía de una manera especial que el rubio entendía, significaba _vuelve pronto, _el niño se fue, Len y Kaito lo observaron, pero Kaito…

-Lenny, entonces te gustan las jóvenes de piel pálida ¿no?- saco al rubio de sus pensamientos- pues yo veo varias por aquí, no te gusta aquella, del pelo amarillo, o esa de ojos rojos.

-Kaito te juro que sigues y no sobrevives para contarlo- decía apretando el puño

-Ya veo por que te gustan, su piel pálida, que se ve suave y delicada, con ganas de uno acariciarla de lo linda que se ve

-Serás un…-se aguanto sus ganas de matarlo y volteo, Kaito al ver esto lo cogió de los cachetes, tratando de hacerle una sonrisa

-¡Sonríe!, no seas amargado- Len se quito las manos de Kaito de la boca, y le saco la lengua, hizo este gesto infantil y siguió caminando, Kaito sonrió.

* * *

Ya llegada la noche, y dado a conocer al general que el objetivo de infiltración ya estaba hecho, se dirigieron a la posada a descansar, todos ya se habían preparado menos Len, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta, Kaito lo seguía con los ojos, pero cuando abrió la puerta Matsuda se percato de ello.

-Señor Kagamine, ¿se va?- este lo miro con la mirada perdida, luego sonrió y asintió- Pero ya es muy-.

-Hey Len- el peli azul interrumpió a Matsuda - apaga la luz cuando salgas ¿sí?- él lo hizo y salió.

Matsuda se quedo pensando sobre Len, como cambio tanto de un momento para otro, pero aun así, sigue siendo retraído y serio, Lo recordó, estaba solo con Kaito, podía averiguar lo que siempre quiso saber.

-Shion estas despierto- no se movía- Shion me escuchas- seguía inmóvil- ¡Kaito!- el peli azul salto un poco.

-Pero que te sucede Matsuda, soñaba con lindas chicas y mucho sake, y sabes lo bonito que es la combinación de mujeres y sake- se ruborizaba un poco.

-Disculpa, es que yo solo quería preguntarte sobre…

-¿Mi sueño?- lo interrumpió otra vez-era lindo habían chicas a mi alrededor y me atendían con sus lindas y delicadas manos, además había una…

-No, es sobre…

-¿Qué vestían?-de nuevo-pues eran muy seductoras claro esta

-Es sobre Len, Shion

-Pues es atractivo lo sé, pero me inclino más por las mujeres.

-No es de eso, es que el estaba…

-¿En el sueño?- que lo interrumpiera ya se volvía costumbre-no solo había mujeres, pero una vez estaba soñando que estaba en un bar con mujeres lindas, y pague por una noche con que fuera hermosa, pero dentro de la habitación se encontraba Len, no tuve más opción que-.

-No Shion, es sobre el

-Luego el me hizo una seña para que me colocara a su lado y se veía muy sexy y yo

-Es sobre el- Kaito seguía hablando y hablando, pero Matsuda llego a su límite- ¡¿Qué pasa con Len Shion?!- Kaito, se dio cuenta de que Matsuda ya se había alterado y oculto la cara- hace mucho…él era alguien tan distante, y de un momento a otro cambio, pero, por que sigue tan...

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo firmemente el peli azul, por primera vez frente a Matsuda se mostro serio, "_No es de tu incumbencia_", ya se lo habían dicho un par de veces, ese sentimiento de no ser… de que lo dejen fuera de todo lo mataba por dentro "_No creo que sea de su incumbencia joven Matsuda_" hasta el general ,"_No es de tu incumbencia_" hasta Kaito, "_No te metas en lo que no te importa_" hasta Rin, "_Que no sabes hacer nada bien, Estorbo_" hasta…

Todos ellos pensaban eso, pero el que más le dolía era que Len se lo dijera, nunca supieron lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que envidiaba la atención de las jóvenes del pueblo le prestaban a Len, Matsuda era guapo, tenía un buen físico y era tan guapo como Len, pero el tenia su propio encanto, lo mucho que trato de imitarlo en el ejercito, lo mucho que quería ser igual a él, lo mucho que él le rogaba al general tener una misión junto a Len por que le admiraba mucho, lo mucho que quería ser su amigo, y lo mucho que le…

-Siempre fui un estorbo ¿no?- decía agachando la cabeza- yo solo quisiera ayudar, pero todos me dejan afuera, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar a el joven Kagamine, yo…

-¡Ya para!- le grito Kaito-¿que te vas a hacer la víctima en todo esto?, no crees que Len sufrió más que tu y no quiere compartir esa pena con nadie más- se percató de ello.

-Yo…-nunca pensó en lo que Len podría estar sufriendo.

-Si fuera algo tan simple, ¿no crees que ya lo sabrías?, hay una razón por la que no se dicen ciertas cosas- dijo Kaito con un tono frio y cortante.

-Nunca pensé que-.

-Ya es suficiente- lo interrumpió- No te metas en esto Matsuda, haz algo productivo y duérmete, mañana tenemos que seguir con la misión-hubo un silencio cortante, Kaito se volteo y se acomodó en el futon, Matsuda pensó "_El joven Len es el que sufre, yo…_" la vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo, era de verdad un estorbo, para que podría servir si no entendía una cosa tan simple, no haber preguntado nunca hubiera sido su mejor opción "_Que no sabes hacer nada bien, estorbo_" todas esas palabras se hundían cada vez más en su ser, se sentía humillado, desecho, quería huir de allí, "No tengo el valor para mostrar mi cara otra vez, ni a Kaito, ni a…, pero…pero yo" agarro a Kaito y lo obligo a voltearse y a darle la cara.

-¡A mi si me importa! , más que a nada, solo quiero ayudar- Kaito se sorprendió- El joven Len, el joven Len ha sido…-pequeñas lagrimas se desbordaban- solo quiero ayudarlo porque…-.

-¿Qué harás?-lo interrumpió con cara seria, el peli castaño se confundió.-Suponiendo que lo sepas, ¿Qué harás para ayudarlo?-reflexiono, soltó a Kaito por un momento, era cierto, que haría, se sentía inútil otra vez. De un momento a otro, se escuchó una risa, era de Kaito, este le paso la palma de su mano por la cabeza - Eres mejor de lo que creí, veo que significa mucho para ti, podría contarte, después de todo, ni al mismo Len le molestaría contarte, ya no es algo que le preocupe demasiado, solo que me molesta que ponga esa cara tan triste, por preguntas que muchas veces no saben hacerse- Matsuda se confundió, Kaito sonrió- Creo que sería mejor contártelo todo desde la raíz, resulta que involucra tanto a Rin como a Len, pobres, nadie se merece vivir lo que ellos vivieron, pero más que todo Len resulto ser el más afectado, es una historia muy triste, no creo que quieras escucharla.

-Tomate tu tiempo- dijo con determinación, Kaito sonrió.

* * *

La paz que se sentía era indescriptible, el sonido del agua, con la sensación del viento entre el pasto a la luz de la luna, peces saltando, las hojas cayendo, y solo un Rubio disfrutando de aquel hermoso espectáculo, este no había sentido tanta paz desde aquellos días, esos días de calidez, de inocencia, era lo más preciado que tenía.

_-¡Mama!, ¡Mama!- Gritaba un pequeño peli rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos, corriendo con toda intensidad y dirigiéndose hacia su madre, esta lo miro, él se lanzó para que ella lo recibiese en un abrazo, este siguió llorando._

_-Len ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Llego una rubia corriendo, más baja que el primero, con determinación en su rostro._

_-Es un llorón, no sabe más que hacer que llorar y llorar._

_-¡Rin! No digas eso, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- el rubio se sobre salto y se sonrojo._

_-No es nada, solo que este llorón no sabe jugar nada bien, es un debilucho-Len se sonrojo aún más._

_-Vamos, vamos Len- le limpio las lágrimas- no pasa nada, eres mayor que tu hermana, esto no debería pasar._

_-E-es solo que…-hablaba entre cortadamente- ella a veces es muy brusca y tiene la manita pesada._

_-¡Que dijiste!- un rostro asesino se posó en la cara de la pequeña, el rubio más alto retrocedió._

_-¿En serio?-dijo la madre de ambos-Sacaste eso de tu madre mi pequeña-le hizo una mueca a Rin, esta rio también- Len vamos sonríe, además eres 2 años mayor que tu hermana, no quieres que te vea así, tu eres el que debe protegernos, ya que siendo el único hombre de la casa…-hizo una pausa, su rostro se opacó, Len noto esto y se alarmo._

_-¡Mama!-dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de las dos rubias- No estoy llorando mira-se limpió las lágrimas y le regalo una sonrisa, ella rio-Rin vamos a jugar- cogió la mano de la rubia y corrieron-¡Prepara algo rico para cenar!- se alejaron_

_Más adelante cuando pararon de correr_-_Sabes que eres un hijo de mami- le dijo Rin haciendo que este casi soltara una lagrima- pero me siento feliz…de que siempre pongas feliz a mama- este se sonrojo._

Algo sonó entre los árboles, volvió en sí, y volteo, no se veía nada solo oscuridad, pensó haber visto algo, pero no lo podría comprobar, era demasiado tarde, sería mejor volver, se levantó, y lentamente volvió hacia la posada en la que se alojaba.

* * *

-¡Miku!- ábreme por favor- si no me abres juro que voy a tumbar la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Mikuo?, ¿mi privacidad no es importante?- el aguamarino rio por lo bajo y diviso la habitación.

-¿Saliste?-dijo con recelo.

-De que hablas, he estado aquí toda la noche, como quieres que lo haga si me lo tienen prohibido- dijo nerviosamente.

-Escucha-dijo Mikuo con una risa malévola, mientras cogía uno de los cachetes de su hermana- si me entero de que saliste alguna vez del palacio, te encierro en la mazmorra.

-No eres el emperador- dijo forzando su boca.

-No, soy el heredero, y cuando lo sea te juro que mi primer decreto será encerrarte en la mazmorra.-la miro, y le abrazo la cabeza- Cuanto extraño cuando compartíamos cuarto, ¡era tan divertido!

-Aléjate de mí, por favor- dijo fríamente

-Eres muy cruel- dijo alejándose, y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, antes de cerrar, se dirigió a la aguamarina.- Oye, no crees que lo que digo es broma, te lo advierto- volteo y salió.

La aguamarina sintió un escalofrió, nunca quisiera que él se convirtiera en emperador, pero algo la desvió de las palabras del joven, la luna, era hermosa, le traía recuerdos, pero más aún, lo que la tenía muy pensativa, ¿qué hacia un rubio tan triste al pie del lago?

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaaan**

**hola...cuanto tiempo...lo se soy una miserable incumplida**

**bueno pues lo básico lo siento..., lo se no publique nada en mucho tiempo, pero soy feliz de que me digan que lo continúe, eso me trajo de nuevo...que vaga soy T-T**

**LA OTRA HISTORIA pronto la continuare ..tengan fe, esta pues me ayudo muchos comentarios que me dejaron para mejorarla, soy principiante, díganme en lo que tengo que mejorar ****por favor****sugerencias(depronto ideas para las dos historias), comentarios, criticas todo me lo pueden decir, me ayudaria demaciado.**

**una cosa...que es muy importante...que opinan del Len x Kaito..alguien me lo comento por un mensaje..bueno..varios y me sorprendio que habia muhas fujoshis por ahi, diganme la verdad que opinan, sin pena .**

**en todo caso, tranquilos seguira siendo lenx miku, continuare, gracias por leer, se los agradesco demasiado.**

**ADELANTICO EN MI PERFIL CHAUUU**


End file.
